Lani and Ace meet Blaze and the Monster Machines
Summary Chase and Skye tell their pups, Ace and Lani, about their adventures with Blaze and AJ, the pups' all-time heroes. When the two go on an adventure with them to a place called the Great Forest, they hear of a curse that may cause the magical realm to vanish. Can Ace, his sister, Blaze, AJ, Roarian the Flying Lion, Crusher, Pickle and their new friend Glimmer the Prismacorn save the forest before it fades? Find out in this epic Blaze/PAW Patrol crossover! Story "Aww, come on, Ace, hurry up! The new episode of Blaze and the Monster Machines is coming on, and I don't wanna miss it!" Lani called to her brother. Ace scampered over and plopped beside her as the theme song began. As the theme played, Ace read the description. "It's called 'The Flying Lion', and here's what is about: 'Blaze and AJ discover a magical land, ruled by Roarian, a Flying Lion.'" "Oooooh..." Lani squealed. Ace read further that when Crusher stole the lion's sunstone, he turned into a statue, and Blaze and AJ would have to get the sunstone back and restore Roarian's powers before Crusher swiped it. "It's starting!" Ace said, putting down the remote. The two pups watched as the episode began. They gasped when Roarian turned into a statue, they sang the STEM song with Blaze and AJ (since it had closed captioning), and they laughed at Crusher and Pickle's subplots. But, Lani and Ace's favorite part was the ending. "Come, friends!" Roarian called from the air. "Fly with me!" Lani wondered how they would do that, but a second later, Roarian's sunstone sent its magic to Blaze, making him lift into the air, much to Blaze and AJ's amazement. "We're flying!" Blaze exclaimed to all the viewers, flying up to join Roarian. Ace paused the episode and reversed the episode just a little bit. "Sis, go get Mom and Dad! They have to see this!" Lani went off. She found their parents and brought them over to the TV. "Mommy, Daddy! Watch this! Play it again, Ace!"Her big brother played that same part again and finished the episode out. Chase and Skye were pretty impressed. "Was that not awesome or what?" Ace asked his sister excitedly. Lani nodded. "That might be the #1 best Blaze episode yet!" "You know, kids, your mother and I actually knew Blaze," Chase told them. Ace and Lani's eyes grew wide in awe. "You did?!!" Lani asked. Skye nodded. "Yes. Whenever Ryder would bring us to Axle City for a visit, we always went on amazing adventures with him and AH, and we got to use Blazing Speed as well." Ace smiled. "Awesome! You guys are the coolest!" Chase winked at Skye. "Your daddy and I were planning on going to Axle City for the weekend, and we needed a babysitter. Why don't you come along, and Blaze and AJ can look after you while Daddy and I go do some things in town, and they can take you to the Great Forest? From the sound of it, you two really want to go there someday." "Best...Parents...EVER!!!" The two squealed as they hugged their parents. "We can watch Blaze's best episodes on the way there!" Lani told her brother as they raced to get packed. The next day, they were packed up and ready to go. They left around 8:30 and they got to Axle City at 9:30. Ace and Lani watched two episodes, Ninja Blaze and Robots in Space. The last one was Lani's favorite. When they got to Axle City Park, Chase and Skye told the pups to wait there while they went looking for Blaze and AJ. They found them playing frisbee. "Hey there, Skye! Hi, Chase!" Blaze greeted. Skye smiled. "Hi, boys!" They got ear scratches and belly rubs from him and AJ. Chase brought over the pups. Skye smiled and began to explain. "Since we've last seen you, Chase and I got married, and we had two little puppies of our own." "That's amazing!" AJ said happily. "Blaze and AJ, meet our son, Ace, and our daughter, Lani." Ace and Lani ducked under their father. "They are huge fans of you guys," Chase explained. "And they have always wanted to meet you." Lani got the courage to come out and trotted up to them. "Hi, Blaze. Hi, AJ. It's nice to meet you," she said quietly, but smiling. "It's nice to meet you, too, Lani," Blaze said, giving her an affectionate rub. Ace trotted up. "Me and my sister watch you on TV all the time. Literally, when our parents don't get called on missions. Is it true you guys really got to the Great Forest and meet a magic flying lion?" Lani nodded. "And...is it also true you got to fly?" she asked. Blaze laughed. "Sure we did! Hey, you two wanna come with us? AJ and I are gonna go back there today. Roarian has someone he wants us to meet." Ace asked Skye if they could. "Sure! Have fun!" "We can go, we can go!!" The two pups squealed, bouncing up and down. They climbed into Blaze's cab, got suited up, and Blaze set off after he assured the parents the pups would be taken care of. They arrived at the beach and into the tunnel. "This is gonna be so fun!" Lani told her brother. Blaze smiled. "Okay, everyone! Hang on tight!" He jumped down the hole and slid down. All four of them cheered. At the end of the tunnel was the forest. Ace and Lani were amazed by the sight. "Whoaaaa..." they said in awe. "Now, who's ready to meet Roarian?" AJ asked. Lani raised her paw and waved it around. "We are! We are!" "Follow us!" Blaze and AJ lead them to the cliff where they met Roarian. Ace looked around. "Uh... where is he?" His question was answered when Roarian was spotted up in the sky. "Whoa! He looks so much cooler up close than he does at home!" Lani said, wagging her tail. Roarian flew down to them. "Blaze, AJ! Welcome back! And who are these young pups?" the lion asked. Ace saluted. "Ace and Lani. Blaze and AJ told us all about you," he said, trying to contain his excitement. Roarian smiled. "Well, welcome, pups. Any friend of Blaze and AJ is a friend of mine." Lani looked at her brother. "Now, there is someone I want you to meet." A unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail came out of the clouds. "Gaskets! I've never seen a unicorn like that before!" Blaze exclaimed as she galloped on a rainbow down to them. Ace recognized it. "That's not any unicorn, Blaze! That's a prismacorn!" "Mom told us about them," Lani explained. Roarian smiled. "This is Glimmer, a new addition to the Great Forest family." Glimmer bowed her head. "The honor is mine." Ace couldn't believe it; he and Lani met their all-time heroes, then met Roarian and now a prismacorn?! How could today get any better?!?! There was one thing Lani wanted to ask. "Hey, Roarian, can you make me and Ace fly the same way you made Blaze fly? I sure would like to tell my mom how it was." "Sure! While we're doing that, Blaze, AJ and I can give you a grand tour!" Roarian flapped his wings and rose into the air. Ace looked around. "Now what?" he asked, looking around. Lani shrugged. Suddenly, his sunstone began to glow, and purple magic was sent to Blaze, Ace, and Lani, making them rise into the air. "Whoo-hoo!!" Ace exclaimed, doing three loops in the air. Lani couldn't believe it. "Blaze! AJ! We're flying! I mean, I'm flying without my jetpack being activated! Best day ever!!!!" She and her brother speed off, doing tricks and loops. The others laughed as Glimmer galloped up to them on the rainbow. "Those two sure look happy," AJ said, smiling. "They sure do, AJ," Blaze added. "Look at Lani!" Lani was flying around through trees and over rocks and under logs. "That pup has a lot of spunk!" Suddenly, a familiar scream rang through the air. Blaze knew this could only be one person. "Crusher and Pickle are here?" AJ asked. Blaze nodded. "We better make sure that Crusher's not up to anything this time." "We'll come, too," Ace said as he and his sister joined them. Glimmer nodded. "And I can use my magic to get him if he tries to do any funny business." They went down, and Ace, Lani, and Roarian landed. Roarian helped AJ out of Blaze's cab before Blaze landed. Pickle saw them, then he saw Blaze and Glimmer. "Crusher! Look!" Crusher was pretty stunned to see Blaze flying and seeing Glimmer. Ace and Lani gave him cold looks. "What're you doing here, Crusher?" Lani asked him harshly. Crusher didn't recognize them, so Blaze and AJ took the opportunity to introduce Skye and Chase's kids. "Skye and Chase had puppies?!" Pickle asked excitedly. "Ooh-hoo-hoo! Look at how cute they are, Crusher!" "Yeah, they are kinda ''cute, I'll admit that." Crusher explained the reason he and Pickle were here is that he wanted to make amends to Roarian for stealing his sunstone. Roarian accepted his apology. Ace started to warm up to him. "So, you're Chase's kids, huh?" Crusher asked. Ace nodded. "Uh-huh. I wanna be a medic pup like Marshall someday, and Lani wants to do pilot stuff like Mom." Lani, AJ, and Blaze were playing together. 'Seems like Lani's making new friends already,' Ace thought. Suddenly, two bunnies popped up beside him. "Whoa!" "Roarian!" the gray bunny exclaimed, getting his attention. Roarian, Blaze, AJ, Lani and Pickle hurried over from where they were playing. "What is it, bunnies?" AJ asked. The brown bunny stopped for a minute to catch her breath. "It's... phew, it's Stormy. She's back, and she's gonna place a curse on the forest!" Glimmer gasped. Ace looked at Lani, who shrugged. "Uh...who?" Glimmer sighed. "Stormy. She's my twin sister, and we are NOT alike in any way, shape, or form." Lani gulped. "She uses her evil magic to cause chaos on her side of the land. She was banished from here a long time ago, and now she's back. I need to go and face her." "We'll come with you, Glimmer," Blaze said reassuringly. Glimmer smiled. "Thanks, Blaze. Roarian wasn't kidding when he said you were one of the nicest people in the world." Lani placed a paw on his tire. "Well, from mine and Ace's point of view, he's the ''best." Blaze smiled and cuddled her. He then let AJ into his cab. "So, where is Stormy?" Pickle asked. The gray bunny pointed to the distance. "She's over in the meadow. We can lead you to her." Crusher was confused. "But...how ''are we gonna get there? It's gonna take forever for us to drive." Ace giggled. "Roarian can take care of that." Blaze told Crusher and Pickle to hold still. Roarian sent his magic to the two puppies and three Monster Machines, making them fly as well. "WHEE-HEEEEEE!!!" Pickle squealed as he and Lani, along with Glimmer galloping on her rainbow, took off. Crusher was beginning to panic until Blaze held his tire. "Don't worry, Crusher," he assured. "I gotcha." Ace held Crusher's other tire. "I gotcha, too." Crusher calmed down, and after a minute he relaxed as Blaze and Ace guided him forward. "Hey, this isn't so bad. I think I'm ready to fly on my own." Blaze and the young shepherd mix let go, and Crusher began flying on his own. "I'm doing it! Whoo-hoo!!" He looped around and laughed. AJ smiled. "Way to go, Crusher!" Roarian and the others flew over to him. "Way to encourage Crusher back there," Lani said, nudging her brother. Ace blushed a little. "Thanks, sis. Come on, Glimmer, lead the way!" ************** It was about 10 minutes later when they flew into a creepy part of the forest, in a meadow with mist floating all around them. Crusher was feeling a little nervous, but Blaze and Lani held his tires in comfort. They all landed with Glimmer out in front. "Stay close to me, everyone. Stormy can be really dangerous." She led her friends farther in the meadow. "Stormy? It's Glimmer." A black unicorn with a black horn came out from the shadows. "What?" she sneered. Glimmer was afraid of her older sister, but she dared not to let her friends know of her fears, for scaring the puppies was the last thing she wanted to do. "I...I wanted to speak to you about --" Spooky trotted up and circled her. "The curse? The curse I'm about to put on your beloved new home? Well, believe it, my dear sister, 'cause you're not gonna be the little joy of the world anymore!" She blasted her magic at them, which they narrowly dodged. But, the trees and flowers began to lose their colors and fade. Pickle and Blaze gasped. Glimmer reared up on her hinds legs and let out a whinny so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. "No one does this to ''my home, you unicorn traitor! Leaving Mom, and Dad, and me, just because you believe in something totally the opposite of what we do?! I was nothing but kind to you, and this is how you treat me back?!!" Tears were streaming down her face, but Stormy didn't seem to care. Blaze grabbed her hoof as he and the others lifted up. "Come on, we gotta get you outta here!" The two flew off and landed on the cliff with the others. Ace tried to comfort the unicorn, but nothing he did seemed to work. AJ patted the unicorn's side. "Easy, Glimmer, easy. Why don't you tell us what happened and we can try and resolve it?" he suggested. Glimmer sniffed. "Well, okay...but you won't like what you hear." Her horn magically lit up, and a mist came out of it, revealing a flashback. Crusher and Blaze looked up at it. "Whoaaa..." "I lived in a far off valley," explained Glimmer, "with my mother, my father, and Stormy. My father taught me all the battle skills a unicorn needed, while my mother taught me magic spells. Stormy, she basically ignored me. When she got accepted into a bad group of unicorns, her heart turned as black as a unicorn's hooves, and she went away. I was little then, so I always asked my mother, 'When is Stormy gonna come home, Mama?' And my mama would say, 'Soon, baby. Soon.' It wasn't too long ago that I found out and ran away from home." The flashback faded. Blaze and AJ have never heard such a sad story. Neither have Ace and Lani. Ace was speechless; and he thought that Hachi; A Dog Story had a sad ending! "I... I didn't know someonw could be treated that badly." Glimmer sighed and closed her eyes. "That was the last time I ever saw my sister. Now, the forest is paying for her fooishness." The unicorn turned to her new friends. "We must stop Stormy before the forest fades forever, and I know just how to do it." A few hours later, they flew back to the meadow. Blaze had turned himself into a fire engine, which Ace thought Marshall's son Ash would like. But, he wasn't sure how ''a fire engine could help. Stormy saw they had returned, so she stomped the ground with her hoof. "Lucky for you, I have help to take you down this time!" She created four duplicates of herself and they started marching toward them. Glimmer stood firmly, her eyes not moving from her sister's. "Now, AJ!" Then, AJ climbed into the ladder bucket and activated Blaze's hose, spewing the unicorns with water. All the duplicates vanished. Stormy smirked. "So, this Blaze fellow has magic, too, huh? Well, what would it hurt to have two targets?" She leaped at Blaze, but Ace and Lani kicked her out of the way with their hind legs. "Thanks, guys," AJ said, relieved. "Happy to help," Lani said, winking. Stormy was really mad now. "You mangy mutts!" She leaped at them, but Crusher and Roarian blocked her with a swift slide to the right. Lani sighed. "Thanks, you two. That was a little ''too close." "Hey, you pups helped me out," Crusher said. "I think it's time that I returned the favor." Glimmer was getting fired up as well. "All right, dear sister, I think it's time we see who's the most powerful unicorn in the Great Forest, once and for all," she snarled. Ace held his paw up. "Uh, if I may, I-I-I don't really think that fighting is the --" He was cut off when the two unicorns started blasting at each other. Blaze handed the pups over to Crusher and Pickle. "You two get Lani and Ace somewhere safe! AJ, Roarian and I are gonna stay here and help Glimmer!" Pickle saluted. "Roger that!" Lani licked Blaze and AJ. "Be careful," she whispered as the two trucks led her and her brother away from battle. Ace and his sister wanted to be sure Roarian, Blaze, AJ and Glimmer were okay, but their parents would scold them for mot following orders. So, being the big brother, Ace convinced Crusher and Pickle to let them turn around. The battle was fierce! Roarian and Glimmer were fighting off with Stormy while Blaze was flying around with AJ in his cab to distract Stormy's duplicates. Suddenly, Glimmer was struck down. Crusher yelped and covered his eyes, as did Pickle. "I can't watch!" Glimmer arose though, and, with her strongest blast yet, she struck her sister down and undid the curse over the forest, restoring its color. Everyone cheered. Glimmer looked at her sister with disappointing eyes and a grim face. "Get out," was all she said before Stormy frightfully galloped off. "You... are... so...totally... AWESOME!!!" Ace said, jumping up and down. "I mean, not as awesome as Blaze, but still, really really awesome!!!" "Thanks," Glimmer said, blushing. She looked at Roarian. "Your home is safe now, and I think it's time that I go." She trotted away. Blaze drove up to her. "Your sister will be back someday," he told her, "so it's best if you stay here in the meantime." AJ nodded. "Blaze is right. You'll be safer here." Glimmer smiled at her friends. "Thanks, guys." Lani was beginning to wonder what their parents were doing. "Shouldn't we get home?" she asked her brother. Ace nodded. "We will escort you back to Axle City ourselves," Roarian told the pups. Lani sadly nodded. She wanted to see her parents again, but she REALLY wanted to stay with Blaze and AJ. They all flew out the gateway and back to Axle City Park within the hour. "Kids!" Skye and Chase galloped toward them, and nuzzled their kids. "We wondered if you had fallen into a black hole and into space," Chase joked. Ace laughed. "Real funny, Dad." Chase smiled. "Come on, kids. It's time to go home." "Can we please stay?" Lani then blurt out. Skye sighed. "I'm sorry, honey, but Ryder might need us tomorrow. We have to go." She then noticed how sad her daughter looked. "Would it help if you said goodbye?" she asked. Lani, through tears, nodded. "We'll meet you by Daddy's truck." Skye and Chase led their son away. Lani looked at her new friends, then looked at Blaze and AJ for the longest time. "I...I'll never forget you." She ran up and hugged them tightly. Blaze and AJ did the same thing. "We'll never forget you either," AJ said, rubbing her. Skye then trotted back up. "Honey, I can take you and your brother back here in you want." Lani sniffed. "Really?" she asked. "Sure!" her mother answered. "And you can bring some of your friends with you." Lani then felt a little better. Even though she didn't get to stay with Blaze and AJ, she knew that she would be able to see her new friends again. The End! Category:Crossovers Category:Future generation Category:Pups' Adventures